


When All Else Fails

by uniquepov



Series: Dyno_Drabbles LDWS Series (2010) [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-28
Updated: 2010-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I participated in the LDWS over at <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_dyno_drabbles"><a href="http://dyno-drabbles.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://dyno-drabbles.livejournal.com/"><b>dyno_drabbles</b></a></span>. I didn't win, but I made it to the final TWO, and considering this was my first-ever LDWS contest, I'm pretty darn proud of that.</p><p><b> Round 7: Semi-Finals<br/>
Word Count:</b> Drabbles must be between 300-500 words.<br/><b>Ship:</b>  Dramione<br/><b>Prompt:</b> Your drabble must a) take place during 7th year at Hogwarts (Hermione, at least has returned - has Draco?) AND b) include the phrase "When all else fails".</p>
            </blockquote>





	When All Else Fails

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. However, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.
> 
> [ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/uniquepov/pic/00012sdy/)

Hermione had tried everything she could think of.

She’d re-read _Hogwarts: A History_ at least a dozen times.

She’d spent her evenings in the common room, surrounded by noise and chatter, rather than the blissful quiet of the library.

She’d rushed to meals in the Great Hall and eaten as quickly as she could manage; bolting back to Gryffindor tower as soon as she spotted that white-blond hair coming through the doors.

She’d submitted to Ginny and Lavender’s rather-too-enthusiastic makeover attempts.

She’d even - _Merlin help her_ \- agreed to a disastrous date with poor, sweet Neville.

In short, she’d done everything she could think of to get Draco Malfoy out of her thoughts. Nothing had worked.

Even as she admitted that to herself, an image of the blond git flashed through her head. Malfoy, arms folded, reclined indolently against the stone bench, autumn sunlight sparkling in his pale hair and silvery gaze. A smile curved her lips before she could censor herself.

She decided right then that, in the same way doctors exposed people to allergens or diseases in order to build up a tolerance, she would expose herself to Malfoy. She and Ron may have called it quits, but she was _not_ going to let herself fall for the blond Slytherin out of loneliness and an over-developed yearning for romance.

She ate more slowly at meals, allowing herself to watch Malfoy through the crowd. Her food grew cold as she sat staring at his nimble fingers and graceful hands.

She resumed studying in the library. Or, at least, she told herself she was studying. She was absolutely _not_ stealing glances at Malfoy, seated three tables over, absently chewing on the tip of his quill as he took notes. She sat transfixed by fleeting glimpses of pink tongue.

She spent time alone, relishing the peace and quiet. Instead of reading, though, she would find herself daydreaming about brushing the fringe back from Malfoy’s face and losing herself in those brilliant grey eyes.

 _Stop it, Hermione,_ she chided herself.

She moved to pull out _Hogwarts: A History_ yet again, but froze with the book halfway out of her bag as the object of her unhealthy obsession entered the courtyard and plunked himself down on a bench in the sun.

He caught her eye and nodded. She nodded in return and quickly opened her book to bury her nose in it, a blush staining her cheeks.

She stole a few sideways glances at him before he noticed, smirking as he quirked an eyebrow at her.

She debated with herself for a long moment. Everything she’d tried so far had failed, miserably. Maybe it was time to try an entirely different approach.

 _When all else fails,_ she told herself with a wry smile.

Taking a deep breath, she closed her book and laid it aside. Standing, she caught his surprised gaze and held it as she crossed to him.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Special Thanks:** To [](http://solas-divided.livejournal.com/profile)[**solas_divided**](http://solas-divided.livejournal.com/) for her beta work throughout this challenge and for being one of my biggest cheerleaders. *squishes* Also, extra-special *squishes* to [](http://rivertempest.livejournal.com/profile)[**rivertempest**](http://rivertempest.livejournal.com/) , for being an awesome friend and always pushing me to be better. =)


End file.
